Requiem of Earth
by Blueyedemoness
Summary: Evelyn has always been gifted to see and hear the animals of the world just like they were humans, even seeing their towns, cities and clothes. But her life is made to turn into a new perspective when she's shrunk down to size with an outlaw who needs to get home. Can they help each other in their times of need? Or will their constant bickering be their undoing? JakexOc -Chapter 1-
1. Snake Out of Hell

Requiem of Earth

Chapter 1: Snake Out of Hell

**Author: **I'm a bit surprised that I got this up, but I'm happy. This is pretty much a new version of Curse of the Snake Demons... and alternate version of it if you will. Things will have definitely changed but I'll keep some things in and have little easter eggs too =3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own or claim ownership to any of the characters from the film 'Rango' and only have ownership to my own characters and plotline._

* * *

The crunch of fallen flowers went beneath the crushing force of brown hiking shoes while the owner was making her way towards her Jeep Wrangler. The car itself was a green color and was the 2008 model that had dirt caked onto the tires as well as around the rim of the doors and bumpers. It was clear it had been a while since the vehicle had been washed and did a lot of activity in the mud.

As she went into the car she sat herself in the black leather seating that looked worn form excessive use and was a bit faded in color. Looking up she closed the door and looked to her rearview mirror, spying on the various teeth that were hanging from it.

Before she was able to put her keys into the ignition slot a jungle-like theme started to ring through the car from the beat-up vintage canvas hiking bag. It caused the human female to sigh before clipping it open and rummaging around for the source of the sound. Eventually she got out a Jeep A9 Ultra Rugged flip phone that had the same color as the Jeep and had a miniature earth attached as a charm. On the screen in the front it lit up with the capital letters of 'MICHELLE' and the time showing itself.

"Yes?"

"Evelyn! You have to get home this instant! That thing is flying in the house again!" a woman screeched from the other end. She sounded frustrated and scared, something that the female was not unfamiliar with and actually expected this sort of reaction when she called suddenly. Along with that common occurrence, she also knew exactly what it was that was freaking her out.

"I get you mom, I'm on my way" she assured her before hanging up the phone, putting on her seat belt and then turning her car on to speed her way out of the campus parking lot. It wasn't going to take all that long to get home, about fifteen minutes at the most, but Evelyn knew her mother the best and the woman would want her to get home faster than humanly possible. It made the woman give inhuman expectations, almost like a child who was asked for anything they wanted and asked for the most impossible things imaginable. But despite her mother's eventual temper tantrum the woman still tried her best to get home quickly and deal with what she had to at home.

"Jesus Christ Evelyn, you should have been here ten minutes ago! This _thing_ won't leave the house!" her mother screamed, clearly upset and bitter. She was pointing to a small creature flapping about in almost a fit of panic, going into various rooms and chirping as much as it could as if it wanted to make a ruckus.

"Mom you know that it takes fifteen minutes to get here from school" she said to her, frowning and obviously being annoyed at her mother's attitude.

"I don't care! I called you so you'd get your ass over here and get rid of the damn thing flapping in the house, I can't have peace and quiet with it chirping like mad!" she cried. If Evelyn was a child, she'd be scared of how her mother was acting, but now, as a twenty year old, she found no intimidation whatsoever. She was about done with her mother's crap, especially towards the animals that seemed to always plague their home.

"It doesn't matter, I have no control over traffic"

"I don't give a fuck about traffic, I care about getting that thing out of here!" she screamed, causing the animal to screech and fly into Evelyn's room. It seemed her yelling frightened it more, which wasn't uncommon since her mother yelled a lot due to the stress of losing her husband eight years ago. Evelyn, who was often called Lyn for short, was only twelve at the time and even though she missed her father a lot, she kept on with his work taking care and studying animals for a living.

Not saying another word to her mother, Lyn walked into her room where the bird had landed on her desk. She walked over to the desk that was connected to a shorter L-shaped counter and had green and brown cabinets attached to the bottom. She walked towards it slowly, trying her best not to startle it while looking intently at it. The only thing notable she saw was a badge she couldn't quite make out and a bag tried around its waist by a belt. Though she had seen this same bird, which was a Lincoln Sparrow, sometimes looking out her window or traveling around her room. Lyn had tried to talk to it before, but it only remained silent, which she found odd.

When Evelyn was nine she found out that she had developed a beautiful gift: the ability to talk and see animals in their world. So she could talk to every animal as if it were a human and was able to see them wear clothes and accessories along with seeing their towns and cities that other humans were totally blind to. Though, oddly enough, the only sort of creatures that wouldn't talk to her in human speech, or at all, were the birds around her home. No matter how much she tried to talk to them, they were silent, ever since she started to talk to animals, which troubled her.

"Now Mr. Sparrow, I'm sure you're aware that going into my house while my mother is home is _not_ a good idea" she said when she got to it. Lyn outstretched her hand, trying to touch him, but he hopped backwards and away from her, another thing she realized. Why were the birds reluctant to be around her? Why did they refuse to talk in her presence? Such odd behavior for one who could talk to them. "No matter... you must leave or my mother will go drink again" she said before going over to one of her narrow windows and opening it up. The exact moment she did the bird flew out like a bat out of hell into the sky towards Eakin Community Park which was almost literally right behind her backyard.

But she had more important things to do than staring outside, like getting her homework done before it was due in a few days. Might as well do the bulk of it so she didn't have to stress about doing it at the last minute like what most college kids tended to do.

* * *

Brown wings with black speckles flapped through the air as it went through the forest of the park humans had built long ago. He was late, something he did not want to be for the person waiting at the large tree in the middle of the woodland. And so he flew as fast as he possibly could to the oldest tree within the park, a very large tree that happened to be in the middle of the whole place.

"You're late, Darsius" said the Sharp-shinned Hawk that was perched high above the Sparrow

"I am sorry Lord Admiel, I had a bit of a run-in with a very noisy human woman " he apologized, bowing before his superior. Admiel didn't look amused, but he seemed to accept the excuse

"If you say so, do you have anything to report?" he asked,

"It is still as normal as it could be milord, I believe there will be no crash in the plans that you have in the soon to come summer " he nodded. He knew that his lord had been waiting for the summer, when his long awaited fiancée would finally come to wed him in a proposal that she made long ago. She was of age now and soon the lord would be as well, making them both perfect for marriage. Though it seemed that Admiel always sent Darsius himself to go spy on her. If it wasn't for the fact he knew that Admiel loved his fiancée more than anything he would have sworn the hawk had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with her. But that was impossible, he had loved her since he was a young juvenile and was loyal only to her in all these years.

"That is good news, and once my fiancée comes to hear of it I'm sure she'll be thrilled as I" he turned around showing his back being comprised of blue-grey feathers that contrasted his red eyes.

"Should I go deliver the message of the engagement date, sire?" Darsius asked

"No, you and everyone else in my domain are to keep silent as I have ordered, only I am to speak with her. And when the time is right I'll tell her and give her the ceremonial drink of acceptance to this proposal" he said. He turned back around and glared down at the Sparrow

"As you wish milord" he bowed, causing Admiel to nod

"Good, now begone with you, I require your presence no longer" he flexed a wing out towards the exit to the large room. Darsius took no time to fly off as his lord ordered while he couldn't help but smile dreamily "I cannot wait for her to be my mate, it will be glorious when my domain finally has two rulers at is should with heirs soon after" he said. "I just do hope that she remembers... though perhaps a reminder may be in order females aren't always the brightest in most cases after all... not that she is stupid... no she's quite as intelligent as any male I've come across..." he went to a small window in the room and looked out to the forest. It was a pondering question that he had been thinking of more as of late. No, he was confident that she would remember, she was the one who made the proposal after all.

* * *

The last few days have been a bit dull for Evelyn. Going to the park behind her home wasn't anything new considering she went nearly every day to study the wildlife and for that day it was the same as the week before. The animals were still waking up from the winter and chirping along happily as if there wasn't anything wrong with the world. But still their behaviors were the same and she saw and talked to the same animals every day. So, in hindsight of her lack of progress with the animals near home she took a drive a well ways away to the zoo where she could study other animals.

"Ah Lyn, come to study the animals again?" Asked one of the many zookeepers that had known her extremely well.

"Yea, it's been a little dull at home so I came here for a change of pace and scenery" she told the employee. "Anything on the menu today? Anything interesting for me to see?" she asked a bit casually, half expecting they did and half to not have anything.

"Actually..." he said with a sly smile "We got something you might actually really love. A Western Diamondback Rattlesnake straight from the Mojave Desert!" he exclaimed, causing instant excitement in Lyn.

"Really?! Oooooh Danny you KNOW I love my snakes!" she said, practically hoping up and down with joy. As much as she love virtually every animal on Earth snakes were her favorite since they could be so dangerous and graceful at the same time, in both killing and moving around. "Please let me see him, Pleeeeease!" she begged, sparkles shimmering in her deep green eyes.

"Alright alright Lyn... just remember you're only _looking _at him, he's in pretty bad shape and out vet is still out of town" he told her. The human grinned widely as she snuck away with Danny into the back of one of the facilities so that they would be able to get to the clinic that the snake was in at the back of the Exhibit Building to the right in the park.

"I have to say... It's odd that you all have a Western Diamondback, I mean you guys don't usually house them right?" she asked as she walked with him.

"Yea I know. To tell you the truth, he was supposed to go to the Louisville Zoo in Kentucky, but a mistake in the paperwork caused him to be here. We would treat him here but, as I've told you, our doctor is out right now on vacation and will take a few days for her to get here" he mentioned. It seemed like wrong stuff on the documentation for shipping seemed to happen often at this zoo. Hell one time Evelyn remembered them ordering an Asiatic Black Bear but, instead, they got a Polar Bear and it nearly died from being put in the wrong habitat. That big fiasco would have tarnished the zoo's reputation if it wasn't kept in the shadows with bribes and the like. Only reason Evelyn knew anything about it was because Danny was freaking out over it at the time and was constantly talking to her for advice.

"I see... so is he going to get moved?"

"Its unsure for now, we don't have a place for him here but we can't move him without being treated and for that he needs a place to stay in," Danny sighed at the thought. Lyn was sure it was rough for him, I mean this was a tight situation on his hands since most responsibility was shirked onto him for the most part.

"Well I'll take a look at him an try to help you out Danny" Lyn smiled sincerely as a relieved smile appeared on his as they made their way into the backroom where a wooden box with holes in the top was sitting on the middle table. "He in there?" she asked

"Yea... last time I saw him he was knocked out from the injuries but I don't know about him right now"

"Open the box" she quickly said as she stared intently at it

"You're not serious are you? A venomous snake is sitting in there! You don't know if he's awake yet!" he told her. She stared at the box with an unwavering look of intensity

"Even if he was awake if he's as injured as you claim then he won't be that much of a threat, now open the box" she said again, this time a bit sternly. It caused Danny to sigh, knowing that even though she hadn't really worked as a professional zoo staff Lyn knew more about animals than anyone else. She always took it upon herself to look up about animal facts and then test them out in the wild like her father once did. To be frank Danny would put his safety in her hands than any of the other staff she as that good.

So, against his better judgment, Danny opened the box hesitantly and backed away as fast as he could. When there was nothing to be heard he peered at the box before cautiously looking into the box only to see- nothing. "There's... nothing there..." he said, utterly surprised "Th-there's nothing there! Oh shit its gone!" he started yelling. It made Lyn unamused before slapping his face

"Don't panic you idiot, that's the worst thing you can do in a situation like this!" she said to him. He touched his red cheek, eyes on the brink of watering from the sting, causing her to snort at his childish reaction to such a thing. Even before he opened the box she had noticed a hole near one of the corners and suspected that it had slithered out. She could even seen the red stains from the rip and on the table that would mean blood was spilt. "If you're going to cry like a baby then I suggest you leave the room before you get yourself bit" she told him. When saying that it didn't take a second long before running out of the room as Lyn went to her thighs at the holsters that were attached to them.

"Now snake, where are you?" she asked as she cautiously looked around, getting off the metal rods of her tonfas and putting the longer ends together and locking them in the matching insertion groves that were made especially to lock them together to make a staff that could extend longer by pushing one of the buttons found on both of the tonfas. "You have to be in this room, even if you have some sort of weapon on you you're still too injured to get that far" she went to the box and lifted it up to see a blood trail from it. "Well now I know the general idea as to where you went" she mentioned as she followed the trial to a bottom of shelves over to the side.

The moment her feet clicked near the shelf she heard the rotating of something metal before the clicking of something was being made by shaking. Evelyn had an idea of what the sound was and narrowed her eyes to the dark space under the shelves. "Don't think that your gun will do anything to me, I'm a grown human after all so shooting me won't do much, besides I'm sure you're near out of bullets trying to fend off on whatever caused your wounds. So come here so I can help you out" she mentioned. To be frank what she was saying was speculations, something that she was only guessing from what she observed and the scenarios that could happen.

Then there was a his and louder rattling, which started to get on Evelyn's nerves "Alright asshole have it _your_ way then" she said with a snort. She slammed her staff down before crouching down and shoving it under the shelves. There was hissing and finally a deep cursing from the animal under it; so he _could_ talk, well that was relief. That was when she tried to move him from under it, which was surprisingly a struggle since he felt heavier than she expected. But thankfully she was able to drag him out, though a stream of blood came right behind him, which wasn't good at all.

"Ugh DAMMIT" he cursed out loud before hissing and actually striking for her. Lyn was able to jump backwards with her staff out in a defensive position "Humans don't know how to mind their own business!" he said with teeth bared.

"Hey I'm trying to help you out buddy! You're injured and I came in to help you out so there's no room for _you_ to complain" she yelled at him. She should have figured the snake would be hot tempered, especially since he would obviously be angry from being taken from home.

"And how the hell should I trust you?!"

"Because I'm the only one who can _communicate_ with you in this place and can really help you" she told him.

"I'll take my chances on my own!" he hissed and lunged at her, only to gasp sharply from the pain, something that would be his downfall.

"Well too bad, you have no choice" she said before getting on the ground with him and grabbing him by the head like she was supposed to in order to keep herself from getting bitten. His body struggled a bit as she used all her might to keep from losing grip on his head and keeping the metal tail from whipping her in the face. "Dammit stop struggling and let me help!" she cried before she managed to lift him off and onto the table while still holding onto him.

"Damn...human...let me GO" he shouted with more painful grunts while Lyn held him down as much as she could without hurting him.

"I WILL if you will stop struggling. I may not be the person you'd want to help you out but you have to admit that you don't have many other choices and I'm the only human who can understand what it is you want or need better than anyone else. So you better settle your ass _down_ or else I'm going to have to knock you unconscious again!" she shouted back.

"Just cause yer top of the- ack -food chain don't mean you can do what ya want!" he shouted, struggling despite the wounds getting worse on his body.

"You're right, it doesn't... but that doesn't mean I can just sit by and let you bleed to death because you refused my help" she replied to his statement, her voice softening. "Despite how I'm holding you it's to keep yourself safe because you keep squirming, if you relaxed then I'd let you go and we can talk this out"

"I don't need talk, I'm fine on my own" he hissed, still squirming and causing her to feel his blood seep onto her hands. It caused Lyn to frown because she knew that that wasn't going to be true for long especially with how he was making constant movement. She snorted before moving them both a little so she could reach one of the cloths that were stored in one of the cupboards.

"Well If you're not going to calm yourself down, I'm going to make you" she told him.

"Wha?" he was about to ask before she put the cloth around his face and over his eyes and waiting. At first he thrashed more but it didn't take long after for his muscles started to relax even if it wasn't his own volition to do so. "Dammit..."

"Okay... you're calm now" she said as she held him down a bit "Now when I remove the cloth, will you PLEASE be civil about this? You're doing to pass out if you spill any more blood from moving around too much"

"And why should I trust you?" he asked bitterly, not liking that he wasn't the one in power at the moment.

"Because, as I said, I want to help you and treat your wounds" she simply said before adding "And I'm probably the only person here who wants to take you back home when you're ready" she waited for his reaction then. Not many animals or people would say no to an opportune to get back home where they belonged.

"..." he didn't say anything at first, but she felt him slowly exhale breath and seemingly finally fully calmed down enough for her to slowly get off him and remove the cloth. He didn't move and seemed pretty relaxed, abed angry from his expression. Evelyn backed up to give him space to move even though he remained motionless.

"You don't have my trust in the slightest" he said after a while of not talking "As far as I'm concerned yer kind ain't nothin' but ignorant bastards"

"Well I'm not ignorant, I can understand you after all AND I can see your world... but if you really don't trust me that much what will it take for you to do so?" the question went in the back of her mind as she was handling him. She wanted to gain his sense of trust but she wasn't exactly sure how

"How about you let me _bite_ you then and see how you like it for writhing in pain" he said with a hiss. It didn't take Lyn long to respond

"Okay" she agreed, causing him to turn his head at her with a bit of a shocked expression

"Okay? What the hell do ya mean by that?!" he asked, clearly confused.

"I mean in order for you to trust me, I have to show that I trust you right? Well if I like you bite me then it shows I have no fear and will not hide or cower in the face of danger that may present itself while you're being healed" she said to him. It actually made sense, but a human taking his bite? She was sure he had never heard of such a thing before.

"So what" he snorted "You'll just get yer damn treatment or whatever and cure yerself of it"

"I won't" she said sternly "I will let you inject every _ounce_ of your venom an I will not even lift a finger to help myself" she stared at him, waiting for his reaction. The snake turned to her before raising himself up, stretching his neck and body so that he would look her in the eye. She hadn't noticed his eyes before, they were surreal, eyes that burned and flickered like hellfire, something unlike anything else she had ever seen before. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that he spoke to her she probably would have lost herself in them.

"Yer bluffin'" he said, looking her hard in the eyes

"I'm not, I'll bet my life on it" they stared at each other for more than a few minutes, trying to read each other's thoughts without saying anything. All of a sudden the snake's mouth wavered and shifted before he started an uncontrollable laugh erupting from him. The sudden eruption caused Evelyn to blink and pull back slightly from surprise "What the hell are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You must be pretty stupid to say such a thing, there hasn't been _nothin'_ that has withstood my venom and live to tell the tale!" he boasted. Lyn didn't like that since she never did like people with a cocky attitude like he was right now, it meant that they were often downgrading others and underestimating them.

"Then how about I put it to the test then?" she narrowed her green eyes and stared at him intently "A human lasts between six and forty-eight hours from one bite of one of your kind. If you give me ALL of the venom in your current venom glands then I would, theoretically, die possibly less than that" she told him.

"Fine then, but when I'm right I'll be leavin' ya to die after hearing your screams of an agonizing death~" he said with a dark chuckle.

"IF you're right, and if you're _wrong_ you'll let me help you" she crossed her arms "Do we have a deal?" she asked him. He snorted, disapproving that she even suggested that he would be wrong

"Fine by me, just don't be blamin' me fer you doin' somethin' stupid like this and dyin' like the naive human you are" he said. She snorted in reply as she put her arm down on the table and stared intently at him as she gave him a clear shot at her arm. She just hoped that her body was prepared for this big of dosage of venom before... if not she was going to die a painful death.

He reared back, his tail shaking a little as he began readying his striking position and Lyn watched him with a bit of sweat on the side of her head. She knew this was going to hurt and burn like hell and she was going to feel like she was dying... well technically she would when the venom starts to attack her body, but that wasn't the point.

"Before you bite me" she said, her heart quickening in pace "What is your name? I'd like to know the snake that I'm going against in this bet" it was something she felt she needed to know, even if these were to be her last moments on Earth.

"Its Jake. Rattlesnake Jake" he said as he scrunched up his coils "Grim Reaper of the West" was the only thing he added to the title before lunging and finally taking the venomous bite into her lightly tanned arm.


	2. Burning Sensation

Requiem of Earth

Chapter 2: Burning Sensation

**Author: **Next chapter is here owo I have to say I've had this fan fiction on my mind lately, guess it's a good thing that I'm back into the groove of fan fiction now x3~

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own or claim ownership to any of the characters from 'Rango' and only have ownership to my own characters and plotline._

* * *

The agonizing hours of just sitting there and staring at the snake was the hardest thing Evelyn had done in her entire life. Not only did she have to keep herself still while her arm tissue was slowly being eaten away but she had to keep her composure since every second was either her having temporary blindness, dizziness or a wave of nausea going through her senses. Not to mention her arm was tingling and shaking, causing her to use her other hand to keep it still, all while her eyes were trained on the rattler.

Frankly she should have seen this coming, even though she had injected herself with small amounts of various venom through her mid-teens to now the venom from a Western Diamondback was affecting her more than she thought it would. She really hoped that her body would be able to hold out on the large dosage and prove victorious and then proceeding to rub it in the outlaw's face. Though as she struggled she could tell he was smirking with amusement, watching and waiting for her to scream out loud from the pain.

"If you're waiting for me to start... moaning in... agony or something, you'll be... disappointed" she said with a grunt as she kept one eye on him. He only chuckled at her

"I beg to differ, you look ready to roll over and die, yer face says everythin'" he told her. "So I'm sure it won't be long till I hear your wonderful screams" he started to laugh again, but it quickly turned into cough, causing blood to spill from his throat.

"Well I'm not the only one in bad shape, seems you forgot that you're pretty injured yourself" she said with a small smirk before hunching over. She could feel the contents of her stomach wanting to lurch out all over the white floor, but she made herself keep it down. It was bad for Lyn, her saliva was constantly filling up in her mouth and her vision was starting to blur. She could also feel herself running a fever as her body was fighting the venom in her.

"Better off... then you, damn... human" he said, snorting while trying not to cough anymore blood up.

"You know... if it weren't for your damn attitude you could have been treated already... but now you're just suffering cause of your own damn pride" she replied. Even in the animal world the males were very prideful and didn't want help all that often.

"I don't need a human to tell me that something is wrong about my body, that's plenty obvious" he snorted at her.

"But wouldn't you be grateful that someone would help you heal so you could get home safer than in your current condition?" she asked, looking up at the snake. She couldn't see him all that much but she knew he was in much pain as well, considering how bad his wounds looked.

"I can heal on my own just _fine_ I don't need no help from you OR yer kind-" he said before he violently was interrupted by coughing and more liquid going from his mouth. She could hear him heaving and knew that he didn't have that much time if he kept pushing himself like he was. "Dammit... fucking... ridiculous"

"..." she looked at him, her green eyes a bit clouded as her vision blurred from the venom's influence. She could barely see him much less her own hand in front of her face as it blurred with the colors in the background. This was getting bad as she realized that the sun was low in the sky and Danny had yet to return to check on her. Knowing him he probably got so scared that he blacked out and forgot about the whole thing. That or he just overwhelmed himself with work in order to keep it back away from his mind and eventually forgetting about it, he had done both of these things at some time or another so Evelyn wouldn't doubt that it would happen.

She could see him, all of a sudden, looking at her, though at that point she couldn't tell what sort of face he was making, only that it was a negative by how he acted.

"Tch despite wanting to... see death on yer face... I need to get out of here" he coughed and she heard more splashing before she a clacking sound emitting from what was around his body, or so she assumed.

"No... you... can't leave... you stupid bastard" she said as she struggled to get out of her chair, holding on to the table so that she wouldn't completely fall over.

"Oh and what are you going to do about... it?" he asked her "You can barely stand as it is, seems my venom has already rendered your eyesight useless" he chuckled, coughing a wet cough.

"What about our bet?!" she cried before coughing herself, her body trembling from the venom weakening it. "I'm not exactly dead yet! So you can't just leave! No, you are going to stay right HERE!" she commanded, a scowl on her features. All of a sudden he got up in her face, so much so she could tell he was glaring angrily at her and hissing

"YOU _human_ have no _right_ to command such a thing from ME!" he yelled, clearly irritated with her stubbornness. "And there's no point in watching any further, yer already a dead woman" he sneered before lifting his metal rattler and swinging it at her head as hard as he could. It caused a hard smack against her skull and her vision was almost entirely black as she fell onto the cold tiled floor. At this point her breathing was getting shallower and her skin on her bitten arm was burning terribly in tune with the fever she already had. She coughed as vomit suddenly erupted from her stomach without warning.

"D...dam...it..." she croaked as she tried to get her weak body up, but it hardly moved and she could feel her will growing weaker and weaker by the minute. This really was a bad idea; a foolish bet for a human to make, even one such as her who had had injections of venom already.

"Pathetic" the western diamondback said, staring down at her slowly dying body "Seems yer not as strong as you thought. Serves you right" was the last thing he was heard saying before Evelyn's eyes gave in and closed, causing her to shut into unconsciousness.

* * *

She was dead. It was something he was absolutely sure of and, thus, did not need to stick around to savor in the moment. As much as he did want to see her life leave her eyes there wasn't that much time to just sit there and wait. It had already been almost five hours since they had begun their deal and she was only now starting to get affected by it. He didn't have all day, or night in this case, to sit there and watch, he had to get out of there and find a way home. Though, of course, he had to get healed first. Even if he hated to admit it the human was right, he couldn't go home with the condition he was in.

But considering it was fairly dark out he wasn't going to get anywhere in the building, especially in such an unfamiliar place. Perhaps it would have been smart to keep her around, at least until he was able to get out of the building and out on his own. Oh well, he was going to have to get out by himself before he died from blood loss.

"Shit... my vision..." Jake suddenly stopped as his eyesight started to fail him just like how the human girl's had only a while ago. He had been moving non-stop, giving little time for his battered body to heal after that sneak attack weeks ago. Even thinking about the event made the outlaw grumble in irritation, already planning his revenge plot once he saw the bastards. There was no one in the West that humiliated or jumped him and lived long to tell the tale.

"What the fuck?!" suddenly a loud human scream went from the room he was now in, which meant that his chances of escape were dwindling fast. "Why is there blood across the floor?!" the person yelled as Jake slithered as fast as he could into a corner. Though with the wounds he had he went a lot slower than he had hoped and not only did the human see his trail of blood but they saw part of him go under some equipment. "Oh great, one of the damn snakes got out again!" the man yelled before the clattering of boots went somewhere else out of the room, causing Jake to sigh with relief before cursing the human race once again.

"Humans are so stupid" he said to himself as he slowly started to come out of his hiding place, though that proved to be a mistake when suddenly there was a quicker pace of running back in the room. He had a shovel in his hands as he came to where Jake was. The snake tried his best to get back into his hiding hole, but the human and pulled him back, causing him to curse and thrash around. Though, to be frank, the human wouldn't be able to understand him and could only hear hissing and an attempt to shake a rattler that wouldn't be there to a normal human. "Let go of me you damn human!" he hissed, knowing he couldn't be heard.

"Shit you don't look good at all" he said as he put the snake on the table, making a pained hiss as blood was smeared upon the metal surface. "Look at you, it's almost impossible to help you now, especially with our vet gone" the human said. He snorted but flinched when Jake lunged at him, his fangs exposed but were dry because he had used all his venom on the human woman earlier. "For a nearly dead one you still have a kick to ya" he said before shoving the shovel in the snake's face, knocking Jake down and coughing. Blood was already starting to flow steadily from his wounded body and he was starting to feel weak and dizzy in the head.

Despite this Jake tried to move, only to find out that he could barely do anything, that his body had stopped responding because of all the blood loss. "There now" the human said in a hushed tone "Just stay calm and still, you'll be in peace soon enough" such a disgusting amount of 'care' in his tone. It was so condescending how he thought he was _helping_ the rattlesnake by killing him. How Jake hated the race, they were all so ignorant to the world around them, even those who thought they were 'helping' them. Though right now he didn't have a choice in the matter, his body refused to move and he was getting too weak to have himself not rest. His head lifted up in time to see the human move the shovel's tip above his neck.

'_Shit..._' he thought to himself as he tried to wriggle, but it did next to nothing. The body only moved slightly to Jake's commands, but other than that he was completely helpless. It was so frustrating! The Grim Reaper of the West was reduced to being as helpless as an earthworm out of dirt! He growled at the thought of this he didn't want to be killed like this! Especially not by a God-forsaken human!

Just when the human was about to put the shovel down onto Jake's neck the door to the room flew open and a figure stood within its frame, breathing fairly heavily. It shocked both the human and Jake at the sudden new visitor. But that wasn't the only thing that was unexpected, then the figure rushes towards the human and punched the human in the face, knocking him out instantly. When that annoying human was knocked out Jake looked up and his eyes widened when he realized that it was that human girl from earlier, the one he was SURE she was as good as dead.

"How the-" he was about to say before she shushed him. If this was any other time he would have snapped at her but right now he was going in and out of consciousness, the blood loss finally getting to his brain and the rest of this senses. The last thing he remembered before going black was him getting gently scooped up into some sort of towel or cloth and put inside a brown something that provided warmth and enough comfort for him to get completely knocked out.

* * *

The drive home was crazy, so rushed and quick it had to be in order to sustain the snake's life. Evelyn knew she had a limited time now that the animal was passed out from blood loss. But another tricky part was not only getting home and treating him before he died from blood loss, but also making sure that she didn't wake her mother up. It was risky, but Lyn had to do it or else she'd lose him.

So once she got into the drive way Lyn grabbed the bag and medical supplies she had taken from the zoo's clinic and hurried into her home. She made sure the click to inside the home was as quiet as possible and that she took her shoes off so that only her sock would go against the floor. She tip toed with the bag to her chest, lightly using her fingertips to feel the snake and make sure that he was still breathing. Thankfully he was and there wasn't a wetness so the blood wasn't seeping through the towel, so that meant that he had stopped bleeding... hopefully.

'_One of the few times I'm thankful my mother lives on the opposite side of the house from the kitchen, no way in hell she'd hear me_' she thought to herself as she put her supplies and bag on the counter before getting a shallow pan and filling it with water that was luke warm so not to irritate him. Once everything was ready and the supplies she carefully lifted Jake out of the bag, not really afraid that he'd bite her since he was probably still unconscious and even if he wasn't he wouldn't have the strength or venom to seriously harm her.

Once lying the towel on the table Evelyn carefully moved his body onto it before her hands carefully started to take his things off. It was a bit difficult to get the strap of bullets from his midsection, but she managed to get them off before putting them aside carefully. Lyn was going to go for the gun on his tail, but her hand stopped as it hung over the metal, her min contemplating on if she really wanted to try and take it off. In the end she withdrew her hand, figuring that it would be too much trouble and she didn't even know how to remove it anyway. So she left it alone and just took off the remaining piece of clothing on the snake, his hat, which made him almost seem bald without it for some reason since it fit him so well.

"Ugh..." a moan came from his lips at the removal of the hat, but he didn't truly begin to stir until he was put into the water. As Lyn started to use a cloth to wipe at the wound on his body the outlaw lifted his head slightly, his clouded eyes trying to focus on who it was that was treating him. When he could finally manage to see who it was he was only able to say one word in a pained whisper "...Why..."

"Well that's a good question there, you see" she said nonchalantly as she cleaned him up "I probably _should_ have left you to die, I mean you were a real ass to me, hitting me over with your metal rattler and leaving me to die despite our deal" she sighed. "But I am a woman of my word, I promised that if I lived through your venom I'd help you and so here I am, cleaning up your body" such a simple explanation, though she guessed that the snake probably didn't get much help, considering how he acted she wouldn't be surprised if no one would want to help him out.

He didn't say anything for the remainder of the cleaning, hell he didn't even make a sound as she injected with him with antibiotics via syringe, which made her very surprised but glad. Afterwards she bandaged him up before cleaning up the area where he was treated, making sure everything was bleached and clear of all evidence. Once that was completed she got a new towel and put the snake on top of it before putting his hat and belt into the bag and proceeding to take everything she brought with her into her room. Once in there she got down to cupboards on the bottom of her L-shaped countertop and slid one of them open. There she spread the towel comfortably around it so he wouldn't be disturbed before putting his belongings next to his body.

"You'll be sleeping in here for now, it's the safest place in the house since my mother doesn't snoop around my room" she said softly. He seemed to only grumble in response, not having the energy to form any sort of words towards her. She put her hand lightly on his head as a gesture of reassurance "Get some rest, you really need it" she said before she slid the door till a crack was open to give him fresh air and a small view.

The only thing left now was to go to the cupboard next to it and put both her bag and the borrowed medical supplies within it. She was going to have to return the supplies to the zoo somehow, but for right now sleep was needed, she could worry about the details in the morning.

Evelyn knew it was going to be trouble trying to keep the snake alive and bring him home, but it was going to be worth... at least it'd better be or else she was going to be seriously pissed off.

* * *

**Author: **Hey guys, sorry for not putting this section on the last chapter, kinda forgot owo;; anyway I'm glad that people do like this story. I think its a great revamp of the last one even though its pretty much almost a completely different one. There are some same elements that are going to be transferred from the other series but other than that its entirely new. I don't really know if I'll keep doing chapters for Curse of the Awakened, I mean I would love to but this fan fiction has kinda taken over inspiration wise xD I also know its gonna be incredibly long, or at least longer than Curse of the Snake Demons.


End file.
